Zombies are always following
by Nova 496
Summary: A girl wanders into a deserted house and ends up finding two boys. They act all fine until they shove her out a window and drags her to a so called 'safe place' were she is guaranteed to be safe from the walkers. When hearing a ruckus in the kitchen is when they do that. Is she actually going somewhere safe? Or is she going to the wrong side? Read her story of her survival. XD
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys! This is my second fanfic and I had this in mind to make this a story. Please don't be harsh but review and comment! I would really like your support. Sorry this is a short chapter I'm using a new computer of tomorrow and I can't send files to myself sorry! But I'll get back on track when I get everything settled.

-Nova

I walked into a building, more like a mansion. It was run down, cobwebs everywhere and even little noises making me suspect that I shouldn't be here. I took out my sword and made my way around the house, sweeping it clean of any unwanted visitors. I took a deep breath of relief as nothing was around to hurt me.

I snooped to the kitchen and scavenged around to find some extra food and water.

"Nick, did you here that?" I stopped in my tracks and looked around to here were the noise was coming from. I looked around to look for the boy who was talking.

"Yes, I did. Hello? Is someone here?" I held my sword tighter I creeped around the corner to see two boys standing back to back looking around. I hid behind the wall holding the sword tighter, my knuckles white.

"Hello? Zombie?" another boy said. I didn't want to hurt these boys, plus they both had guns and I was also out numbered. I had a small hand gun. I also had a few extra rounds on me.

"I don't want to hurt you. Just please don't hurt me!" I saw the boys coming towards me and I ran down the hallway and into another room. "Can I have your word that you won't hurt me? I promise I won't hurt you."

"You have our words." One boy said. I came into the main room and stepped back at the sight. One boy, who just spoke was tall and had sloppy brown hair, bright blue eyes and freckles. The second boy had blonde hair, the same as the other boy and green eyes. He was tall also, light freckles covered his face under his eyes. I backed up, I haven't seen people in months.

The boys looked flustered, I still clutched my sword like dagger. When I heard a bang in the kitchen I jumped. The two boys looked in the kitchen and ran back in, "He's here" I looked at them with a strange look.

"Who?" I asked.

"I'm Nick." The brown hair boy said.

"I'm Jacob." The blonde boy hair boy said. He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to an open window, he shoved me threw. I fell on the sot green grass before sitting upright I looked up to see Nick holding his hand out for me. I hesitated for a moment before grabbing it pulling me up. I looked back to see Jacob coming through the window shutting it quietly behind him. Nick held my hand tighter and pulled me with him, running after Jacob, going to a 'safe place' where was I going?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please enjoy this new chapter. This is going to be really short because I have something really important to do. Thank you!

We ran for what seemed like hours non-stop. I was tired my legs were burning and I felt like I was going to collapse any second.

"Can we please stop?" I asked between breaths.

"For the night only." Nick said letting go of my hand. I fell to the ground, my vision blurred.

"Any ways, what is your name?"Nick asked.

"Nova, that's my nickname." I said.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked. I nodded and waved him off. I sat upright holding my head, trying to stop the blurriness.

"I'm fine." I said. I stood up and walked over to where the boys were setting up camp. "Why did you guys drag me here with you?" I asked.

"Anthony kills everyone in his path, to get this." Nick held up a small piece of paper. "This is the antidote." I stared at him dumbstruck.

"Are you serious?"

"Positive."

"Anyways Anthony will kill anybody who is with us. That or turn them into zombies. Either way, people die." Jacob added in.

"Ok, so where are we heading then?" I asked quickly, collecting blue berries I found in patches.

"We?" Nick asked.  
"Yea, I really don't want to die."

"That's understandable."

"So, where are we going?" I asked again, popping a blueberry in my mouth.

"To Washington." Jacob said.

"Why there?"

"Our brother is a scientist there and he has a huge army of people who help him." Nick said. "We volunteered to look for this and we did, finding this in an old library, Anthony found out we had it but he doesn't know where we are going."

"Ok." I said taking a yawn. I put my head down on my pack.

"I'll take first shift." I heard Jacob say.

I didn't hear the rest for a gunshot went off in the distance, followed by shouting.

"It's Anthony's men!" Nick yelled. I quickly got up and grabbed my stuff following Nick and Jacob.

"Hurry, Nova!" I heard Jacob yell. I gave a quick glance behind me, Anthony's men were trailing us! I pulled out my hand gun and started firing. I zigzagged between trees. I finally caught up with Nick and Jacob.

"My god." I muttered. We were standing at the edge of a cliff.

"Come with us." A man said, setting his gun in position.

"We don't have the antidote!" I yelled.

"Then why were you running from us?" He asked.

"Because, we wanted to show you this." I shoved Jacob and Nick off the cliff along with myself. There we fell into the icy water.


	3. I am sorry

I am very sorry i have quit on all my stories. Writers block and mean comment put me down. Everyone is telling me its great and i should continue but people keep putting me down. I thought this would block out all that is happening in my life, but, it didn't. I'm sorry if you wanted to see more. But i cant i am sooo sorry.

-Nova.


End file.
